dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rino
Rino (リノ, Rino) known as , is one of the three Dragons of the Nangokuren High School. She is also the most intelligent and cunning of the current Dragons. Appearance Rino is a young woman of average height with short blonde hair and wears glasses with red rims. She wears a green button down vest over a white button down shirt, a black tie with two yellow lines, a green skirt with two yellow lines, pantyhose and black shoes. Personality Rino is a calm and calculating individual, usually showing little or no emotion in most circumstances. It is stated by Meru that Rino used to look up to older sister and it is proven as the two held a close relationship with one another in their childhood. Her reasons as to why she desires to rule Nangokuren High School and gain the power that her sister had become entranced by, is due to her wanting to regain the bond that both of them had. She will use any means necessary to achieve her goals and will not hesitate to discard or dispose of anyone who gets in her way or is of no further use to her and is somewhat possessive of individuals, who she believes can further her goals, such as claiming Rintaro as "hers" when the latter won the Batsuzangaisei ceremony against Hatenko Meru. History Rino was born the youngest daughter of a wealthy household descended from a commander of a samurai army during the age of Warring States. As a 7-year-old, Rino held a close relationship with her older sister and played in the underground storage room despite being warned by their parents not to. When a storm caused a blackout, both were trapped in the storage room due to the weather knocking out the digital door lock. Crying about being stuck in there for the night, Ren told Rin to hold her hand and assured her that it is the sign that she'll always be by her side. Around the time that Ren entered Nangokuren High School, Rino had noticed the change in demeanor in her older sister that had become a lot more stern, but she would leave the next morning with a smile on her face. Afterward, Rino decides she would attend Nangokuren to, but Ren warned her not to come near the school. Rino ignored her older sister and had gone to see the school for herself and discovered that Ren became taken in by with fighting and obsessed with fighting. It was then that Rino chose to train in her families' swordsmanship to where she switched to her other hand and so on until she became ambidextrous. And in the end, Rino decided that she would gain the same power that her sister had become entranced in to regain their bond. Afterward, Rino had become a second-year in Nangokuren High School and became one of the Three Dragons. Plot Rino first appears watching the fight between Ayane and Kyouka. The next day, she is informed that Asuna has lost and that the disciplinary squad has been disbanded. Rino then says that Asuna's defeat is all within her calculations and how she never expected anything from her, as she deletes Asuna's contacts from her phone. The others then wonder how to defeat the other two dragons, which Rino tells them that a tiger can defeat a dragon. Rino then reveals that Hatenko Meru is back. Encounter and Rivalry with the Tiger Later, she heads to the park to pick up Hatenko Meru. She then tells Meru that now its time for her to fulfill the covenant of Hagen, but is interrupted by the arrival of Erin. She then asks why Erin is here, but Erin ignores her. She then tells Erin to step down and that she is not done here, but is still ignored. She then listens as Meru apologizes and says that Meru is partnering with Rintaro. She then leaves along with her followers. The next day, she encounters Ayane and Kyouka while heading to school. When Meru suddenly attacks Rintarou, she notices his movements. She then watches as Rintaro and Meru are about to fight but intervened the Tiger to step down and she decides to "eliminate" him herself while claiming all she needed was Meru. She is in turn interrupted by Ayane who steps in to protect her "Master". While asked by another Dragon Kyōka asked for her uncharacteristic mercy to the defeated Ayane, Rino would reply that even the toughest fighter would eventually lose it's motivation if their rival too weak, which her cunning is impressed the Dragon of Power. The Batsuzangaisei Ceremony The next day, Rino witnesses the Batsuzangaisei ceremony between Meru and Rintaro. While initially keeping silent throughout the ceremony, she along with her fellow students are astonished when Rintaro wins by fracturing off a large section of the cliff the school building resided on and destroying it in the process. Rino quietly approaches the freshman, quickly grabbing his tie while calmly claiming him as hers, greatly shocking and distressing the young man, who quickly slips away leaving his tie in her grasp. Bakugyaku Festival As a second-year student, Rino participated in and achieved victory in the previous Bakugyaku Festival. As second-year students do not compete in the main event, she was seen watching from the seats in the arena. The Day of the Festival Ren Returns Prior Ren returns, Rino was informed by her followers that Ren has returned to the academy, which she wasn't interested in. She later watches Ren, who was warmly welcomed by the current students, from above but she decided to leave instead. Brawl Between Two Factions During the Summer Vacation, Rino was gathering her fellow students outside the hall to fight against the Third Year Students.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 22, page 2 Even her other subordinates Ryōko and Iyo come for Rino, her subordinates Megu and Shū look at both students with hostility Before her four subordinate could argue, however, Rino mediated all four followers as she told them to focus there to defeat the Power Dragon and her group for total domination in the academy. Both factions later confronting each other in the school and the brawl ensued off-screen. The brawl later revealed to be a competition for the Royal Seal and whoever found it would granted a secret scroll. Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 25 Battle Royale Prior the Battle Royale for the seal, Rino battled against Naomi and her followers where she emerged victorious, prompting Naomi to flee. Coincidentally, she also met Rintaro-who was calling her "Oni Glasses"- and walking towards him to fix his tie. Before leaving, Rino encouraged Rintaro to get stronger after seemly sensing his progressing power. Abilities Rino is considered one of the strongest students at Nangokuren High School. Skills Expert Swordswoman: Rino has shown to be a capable swordswoman, as she was able to easily divert and block all of Ayane's attacks. Meru noted that Rino is the Dragon of Technique and thus her fighting style revolves around adaptation where defensively she constantly changes to match her opponent's movements like a flowing river and offensively is as powerful as pressurized water cutting through diamonds. Rino is also ambidextrous, which allows her to use her full strength with both hands. Enhanced Speed: Rino is shown to be fast, as she was able to block all of Ayane's Sensenryuu Sougageki attack. Equipment Twin Swords: Rino wields twin black swords with Golden dragons carved on the side, bandages around the hilts, with red and brown fur links on the end of each hilt. Techniques *'Ranbu Ranbu' (嵐舞乱武, lit. Storm Dance of the Wild Blades): Rino slashes her target in an x-like manner using her swords. The technique was strong enough to cause an explosion and tear apart Ayane's clothes. *'Ryūsei Ranbu' (龍凄嵐武, lit. Amazing Dragon of the Storm Sword):Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 28, pages 18-19 Trivia *Virtually every member of Rino's faction wears glasses though it's unknown whether they actually need it like Rino or just wear as accessories to imitate her. *Rino has a fear of ghosts. *She became ambidextrous through her intense training and discipline in swordsmanship. References Category:Character Category:Female Category:2nd Year Category:Dragon